1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymeric compositions based on polytetramethylene terephthalate (PTMT) polymers.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
PTMT polymers are well known and have many useful properties. However, their tendency to embrittle at elevated temperatures, especially in presence of flame retardants, renders them unsuitable for a number of applications, e.g. as wire insulation.